Chapter Thirty Eight
by Elani
Summary: Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. The missing chapter of Goblet of Fire. What happened at the Yule Ball between these two.


_Disclaimer – Anything you recognise – JK_

_Anything Else – Me!_

_Author's Note – Just something I felt like writing for that neglected character Pansy Parkinson.  By the way I wrote this after listening to Westlife's song Tonight too many times.  Fluff warning readers!_

Chapter Thirty-Eight 

"Care to dance?" said Draco in an exaggerated manner.  He held out his hand to her as the strains of music drafted toward them.

"I thought we had to wait until the champions had finished," said Pansy, aggrieved.  She had been most putout to not be able to open the dance-due to the fact that foul Granger girl had stolen the only suitable school champion.  Pansy had been trying for weeks to get Krum's attention, sitting close to him at meals, visiting the library for what was the first time ever in her whole four years at Hogwarts to bump into him.

And she was fuming about the fact it hadn't worked.  He had asked Hermione Granger, of all people!

Viktor Krum had certainly gone down in her expectations.

"I wouldn't want that lot to get all the attention now" he replied, "I mean look, it's full of Gryffindors for a start, and Potter and Granger are there.  It's a disgrace to Hogwarts watching them.  It's making me feel quite ill."

Pansy took the offered hand and smiled.  She had a feeling Draco knew it was not him she had first wanted to attend with.  Any other function and she would have jumped at his proposal immediately – he had been the first to ask her.  She had subtly avoided answering him properly until Christmas Dinner today.  She had finally come to the realisation that Krum was not going to ask her and Draco had blew up at her during dinner when he asked again if she was going with him and she had replied with the words,

"Could you pass the carrots please Draco?"

He had blown up, something about how he could of asked anyone he wanted to, but no he held on and on for Pansy and look how she was treating him.  She had to admit, he was terrifying when he got in one of his moods, so she had said of course she was going with him once he paused for air.

Draco led her by the hand out onto the floor before anyone else.  She placed her hand on his shoulder as his wove its way around her waist.  They began to dance in time to the music, swaying slowly as other students finally began to make their way onto the floor.

Pansy narrowed her eyes as Granger flounced past with Krum.  Draco noticed and turned his head.  When he came back to look at her he wore a look of understanding.

"You wanted to go with Krum didn't you?" he said in a tone she didn't recognise.

"No…" she said in a voice that wasn't convincing.

"That's why you never actually told me your answer till today, you were waiting on him."

She nodded.

"And I, I was" he stammered.  Draco Malfloy never stammered.

He pulled something out of his robes and threw it at her.  She caught the box awkwardly.  It was small, covered in black velvet and tied with a matching pink ribbon to her dress.  She looked up at Draco and met Krum's eyes.

"Vont to dance, Pansy?" he said gruffly.  Pansy's head was whirling from side to side, scanning the room for Draco.

"No" she said distractedly, "I've got a date."

"I said did you vont to dance?" he repeated.  She turned to face him.

"You know what Krum.  I ruined something I already had by waiting around for you.  So no I don't want to dance."

She stormed off toward were she saw the bulk of Crabbe beside the food table.  Krum watched her go, a confused look upon his face.  Hermione came up beside him.

"What happened with Pansy, Viktor?" she asked concernedly.

"I asked if she void like to dance and she, she valked off." 

"Slytherins" Hermione muttered as Krum took her into his arms again.

Pansy had to practically thump Crabbes arm to get his attention.  He turned around slowly, still chewing on a pumpkin pastry.

Pansy gave him a disgusted look, "Where's Draco?" she said shortly.

Crabbe shrugged and turned back to the food.  Pansy made an aggravated noise and stormed off again.  Remembering the box Draco had thrown at her she quickly pulled off the ribbon and opened it.  She gasped.

It held a necklace on a golden chain, a pink teardrop hanging off it in exactly the same colour as the robe she was wearing.

Looking up with an expression of awe o her face she saw Potter and vaguely wondered whether to ask him if he had seen Draco.

Deciding it was better not to she turned, and spotted a silvery-haired head leaving the Great Hall.  She fought her way through the crowd toward the doors.  Stopping in the Entrance Hall she stared between the passageway to the dungeons and the open door to the grounds.  She was unsure of where to try first.  Cedric Diggory and that awful Chang girl suddenly appeared from the grounds, arms draped around each other, goofy grins on their faces.

"If your lookin' for Draco, he went that way," said Cedric, pointing back the way he had just entered, giving Pansy a roguish wink.

She humphed as she stormed past them.

"How rude" said Cho from behind her.

Cedric just shrugged and brought his face down to hers.

It was freezing outside and Pansy shivered under the thin fabric of her dress robes.

"Draco?" she called into the night air.  She had a feeling the wind drowned out her small cry.

She began to walk through the rosebushes, decorated with live fluttering fairies.  She smiled as she heard fellow students whisperings in the bushes.  Rounding a corner she saw Draco sat with, with another girl.  His arm around her shoulders talking animatedly to her.  Pansy froze.

She began to walk backwards, not taking her eyes off the sight before her.  Stepping backwards awkwardly she stood on a twig.  It's noise snapped through the silence.  Both Draco and the girl shot round and stared, open-mouthed at her.  Pansy was pleased to see Draco's look fluttered between shock and remorse.

"Sorry" she whispered to Draco and the pretty fifth year Slytherin, Maeve.

Draco had boasted about the girl asking him to the Ball for a week, she was the girl the Slytherin boys drooled over, but he had told Pansy in private he had said no because of her.  And now he had run straight to Maeve.

"Pansy wait" he called after her as she turned and ran.  The only thought running through her mind was that she had no right to be like this, look how she had treated him.

She stopped, leaning against a stone pillar.  She leant her head against the cool stone and began to shiver again.  It was freezing out here.

Perhaps it was because her teeth were chattering so much she didn't hear the footfalls on the hard ground.

"Here," said a gruff voice.  She looked up.  Draco held out his warm cloak to her.

"You must be frozen," he carried on.  She reached out slowly for the cloak, pushing herself away from the pillar with her other arm.  Draco however stepped toward her and threw the cloak over her shoulders himself, placing himself closer to her shivering body.

"Nothing happened," he stated in her ear.

"Oh yeah," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm being honest," he said in an annoyed voice, "I was too, involved with moaning about you to do anything with her."

Pansy looked into his steely grey eyes and found them soft.  "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Draco answered her by reaching over and kissing her lips.  His own were cold but soft.  He pulled away mere inches.

"It doesn't matter" he replied, "I know I've got you."

She smiled at his arrogance and then was swept up in another kiss.  Draco's hands flew around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  Pansy's flew around his neck, one entangling itself in his hair.  He murmured into her lips as his own opened.  Pansy opened her slightly, letting him deepen the kiss.  It was only moments before she was lost, her whole body tingling.  He pulled away and she sighed, reaching forward for his lips again.  He pulled back further though.

"Back to the common room I suggest" he said with a knowing smile.  Pansy nodded, eyes glittering in the fairies light.  Draco placed his hand in the small of her back guiding her through the bushes.

They passed Professor's Snape and Karkaroff on their way back inside.  Snape shot something at a couple in a bush.  He nodded curtly to Draco and Pansy as they passed.

Draco kissed the top of her head.  She looked up and he smiled at her.


End file.
